Teen Titans Suck
by Twin headed terror
Summary: Teen Titans. Thrills,chills,laughs,and more in just seven chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Suck

Robin: Starfire! I got you some flowers.

Starfire: aw their so ugly "slap".

Robin: ow Starfire that hurts.

Starfire: oh I ment to do this "Slap".

Robin: "wah wah".

Mother Mae-Eye: both of you. Go to your rooms.

2 hours later

Robin: their hasn`t been any crimes in a week.

Raven: how about we rob a shoe store.

Robin: sure

At the shoe store

Robin: this is a stick up give us your shoes.

Random person: but I just bought these.

Raven: I`ll make you a deal give me 10 bucks.

Beast boy: and a couple of video games would be nice.

Random person: very well. Sponge Bob for Cyborg &

Extreme Enfernorath for beast boy.

Cyborg: let`s go play these games on the PS3.

Beast boy: only if we had a PS3.

on the way to Titan Tower

Cyborg: let's get a PS3.

Beast boy: but were.

Cyborg: Cooks Electronics Beast boy there's a sign that says PS3`s 80% off.

Robin: let's go

(Alarms) woooh woooh.

Robin: it`s Gizmo get him!

(Jinx shoots Teen Titans with her hexes)

Jinx: the Teen Titans are out of luck.

Starfire: I think we should get back to Titan Tower.

(Red X on his motorbike)

Vooooooooooooooooh

Robin: that's Red X. Get him.

Mammoth: mm blue.

Robin: thanks "crunch"

Mammoth: hey I bought that taco.

Back at Titan Tower

Silkie Starfire`s pet ate Raven`s meditating vase.

Robin: Starfire will you go on a date with me.

Starfire: why would I ever go on a date with a dork like you.

Robin: "wah wah".

Mother May-Eye: what are you two doing.

Robin: Starfire meanly rejected me. She said why would I ever go on a date with a dork like you.

Mother May-Eye: Starfire! Go to your room. Robin! That means you to.

Robin: I guess I can monitor the city on my i pad.

At the Brotherhood Headquarters

Brain: Dwarf! Knight to a 5.

Monsieur Mallah: pawn to a 3.

Brain: Dwarf! Knight to a 3.

Monsieur Mallah: pawn to b 3.

Brain: Dwarf! Pawn to b 3.

Monsieur Mallah: ah forget it.

Brain: Kill the Titans..

Monsieur Mallah: with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans Suck

Starfire: don't forget to send me a postcard from the cruise.

Robin: I can't really do that.

Starfire: Why not!?

Robin: because, you're coming with us.

Starfire: really.

Robin: will you go to the ball with me.

Starfire: ?! yes.

On the Cruise

Robin: Starfire, are you ready for the ball.

Starfire: just a minute.

Starfire walks out

Robin thinking: wow, she's hot.

Starfire: do you like it.

Robin: yeah-ha, I like.

Beast Boy: Cyborg, when's the pie eating contest?

Cyborg: 15 minutes BB, just chill.

At the ball

Fang and Kitten break through the ballroom window and the H.I.V.E. five walk out of crowd

Random person: who's he.

Billy Numerous: who's who.

Random person: he looks like a freak in a costume and tights.

Billy multiplies himself

Billy Numerous: what did he say Billy.

Billy 2: I don't know Billy, what do you think Billy.

Billy 3: I think he said you look like a freak in a costume and tights.

Billy Numerous: get him!

Random person: aaaahhhh!

At the pie eating contest

Speakerphone: hosted by, Random person.

Mother May-Eye: let the contest begin.

Mammoth: mm blue.

Gizmo: aw crap, I lost.

Jinx: what are you two doing? You're supposed to be stealing the captain's amulet.

Gizmo: why can't we steal his Cap' n Crunch instead?

Mammoth: yeah, wait what?

Mother May-Eye: time's up, the winner is... Trigon!

Random person: what, that's not fair.

Captain on speakerphone: Attention, there's a heart shaped iceberg, portside and it says Kitten & Robin forever.

Beast Boy: imagination.

Gizmo: what the?

Raven's picking up Melvin, Timmy, and Teether

Raven: come on kids, let's go.

Raven randomly singing: come along with me, to the butterflies and bees, we can wander through the forest, and do so as we please.

Melvin: Raven, can you sing the Cupcake song, please?

Raven: no Melvin, I'm not singing the cupcake song.

Timmy: WAA! Please, WAA!

Raven: no both of you I'm not singing it.

Teether: sing.

Raven: fine, Sweet tasty cupcakes, good ol' tasty cupcakes, cupcakes on my cupcakes, Raven's rabie cupcakes.

Bobby: yay!

Raven: Teether, what's that sound?, Melvin, can you see what Teether's doing

Melvin: sure... He's playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2.

Raven: What?!

Background noises: (Gatling gun fire) AAHHH!

Raven: What?! Monsieur Mallah!


End file.
